


Reeve's Top

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Teenagers, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Adam's parents leave them alone for four hours, what did you expect them to get up to? Reeve was Adam's first, and now Adam's about to return the favor.
Relationships: Adam/Reeve (The Hollow)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Reeve's Top

The minute the door closes behind Adam's parents on their way to the movie theater, Reeve is on him. Fortunately, Adam is prepared for this, and he has moved the bowl of popcorn out of his lap and onto the table, so that when Reeve launches himself across the sofa they don't make a mess. His parents will totally know what they've been up to if they find popcorn on the other side of the room. Not that they probably haven't guessed already, leaving their horny teenage son alone for four hours with his even hornier teenage boyfriend.

Reeve pins him to the arm of the couch, covering Adam's body with his and slotting their hips together like he choreographed it. He kisses with a barely controlled ferocity that has Adam whimpering into his mouth, already hard just out of anticipation. Reeve slides his fingers into Adam's hair, and then uses his grip to turn Adam where he wants him, angling him for a more thorough exploration of the inside of his mouth. Adam fists his hands in Reeve's shirt, just to piss him off, and Reeve gives his hair a sharp tug in retaliation.

"Turn the console off, dumbass…" Reeve growls against his mouth, and Adam fumbles for the controller. He has to lean a little off the couch, and Reeve takes advantage of the movement to start biting Adam's throat, sucking hard enough to leave a mark and then kissing it better. Adam wants to be naked, like, an hour ago, but an hour ago they were having dinner, and his parents were grilling Reeve about school and college, and secretly about what he was doing dating their precious son. In the end Adam thinks Reeve passed, but his parents were already going to the movies anyway.

Adam's wearing two shirts, t-shirt and undershirt, since it's December and cold out, and Reeve seems irritated by this development. It doesn't deter him though, and he pushes both out of the way and up into Adam's armpits as he slides his hands up the other boy’s abdomen.

He gives Adam one last bite on the collarbone and slides down the couch, settling himself between Adam's legs. His stomach is pressing firmly against Adam's dick, which is hard and trapped down the leg of his jeans, and his hands almost span Adam's ribcage as he ducks his head to touch his mouth to Adam's bare chest.

Adam puts a hand on the back of Reeve's head, and Reeve rolls his eyes and mutters something against Adam's skin. He proceeds to lick Adam's brown nipple until it's hard and sensitive, so Adam doesn't give a shit what he just said even if it was a sarcastic comment. Sarcasm doesn’t mean a damn thing with Reeve. Instead, Adam focuses on the little shivers of sensation coursing through him, the heavy throb of his dick against Reeve's abs, and the pressure of Reeve's hands under his back and sliding lower. Reeve works his way down the middle of Adam's chest, destination clear, but he pauses at Adam's navel and looks up at him.

He's fucking gorgeous, his hair sticking up in soft spikes and his eyes dark with intent. Adam licks his lips, pushes his hips up against Reeve's sternum, and Reeve squeezes his tight ass in both hands. Adam groans, pushing harder, and Reeve hooks his fingers in Adam's back pockets and pulls his jeans down a few inches until he can get his mouth on Adam's bare hipbone. He sucks a mark there too, small and red and aching against olive skin, and slides his left hand forward to cup Adam's balls through his jeans.

"Fuck," Adam hisses, jerking, trying to spread his knees farther apart. One is jammed into the sofa cushions and one is hanging off the sofa altogether, but he can never spread far enough for Reeve. Reeve lowers his head again and breathes on Adam's dick through the denim. It twitches, and Adam can feel that he's already leaking, worked up by Reeve's closeness, his hot mouth and hands, his intensity. They've been delaying all evening, and now every touch has Adam's pulse racing.

"You wet for me baby?" Reeve asks, lips moving against Adam's cock.

"Shut up," Adam says, arching his hips again.

"You want me to suck your dick?"

" _Yes_ , _man_ … You need me to draw you a map…?"

Reeve squeezes his ass again, hard, and Adam's not sure how that's supposed to be a punishment. He grins.

"Dummy," Reeve says, and mouths the ridge of Adam's uncut dick. Adam presses against the back of his head, pushing Reeve's face into his crotch, and Reeve bites his crotch playfully.

"Careful!" Adam yelps, and Reeve laughs. The vibration of it makes Adam shiver all over.

"Pants off," Reeve orders, pulling away. "Shirts too..."

Adam grumbles, yanking them off over his head. He unbuttons his pants while Reeve watches and shimmies them down, kicks them off. Reeve strips off his shirt as well, and Adam takes hold of his hands and pulls him in again. Reeve's chest is warm and smooth and firm, and Adam's whole body lights up with the contact. They don't get to be totally naked all that often, and he wants that right now.

Reeve rolls his eyes when he says it aloud, but he gets off the couch to drop his jeans and briefs on the floor all the same. His dark cock is hard and thick, standing proudly towards his boyfriend, and Adam slaps his ass as Reeve climbs back onto the sofa and into Adam's welcoming arms. He gets a double handful of that ass a second later when Reeve rocks their hips together, dicks sliding past each other, and Reeve's satisfied moan makes Adam's dick swell even harder.

Reeve's hovering above him, his hands planted in the cushion on either side of Adam's head, looking down into Adam's face and smirking. Adam slides his palms up and down Reeve's bare sides, encourages the grind Reeve has going on, and feels the need to kiss him. He gets a grip in Reeve's hair and drags him down, and the boy meets him with his lips already parted. Adam can feel him everywhere, hot tongue sliding into his mouth, legs tangled with his own, lubricated cock rubbing against his belly hairs, belly hairs wet and sticky against his cock. He's hot all over, smells like sweat, and sex and his stupid Old Spice body-wash, and tastes like popcorn salt and want. He teases Adam with his kisses, light and gentle and then hard and demanding. Adam's lips feel numb and swollen, slick, and he can't get enough. He could do this for hours, if he didn't know how much more there was to do.

Reeve pulls away slowly, kisses growing softer, and looks down at Adam again.

"So… I think you should fuck me this time."

Adam's penis jerks and slaps against his belly. "What?"

"I mean, might as well be you."

Adam clutches Reeve's sides hard, fingers digging in, and he stares up at him, outrageously turned on, thrumming with heat. "What might as well be me?"

"You know, man…" Reeve says, glancing away. Is he nervous? "Me getting fucked."

"Oh," Adam breathes. He bites his lip. "Yeah," he says, "okay, yeah, might as well." _Jesus Christ_. Reeve was his first, now he's about to be Reeve's. This is-- kind of a big deal.

"Great," Reeve says, and climbs off him. "Sit up…"

Adam does. He sits in the middle of the couch, bare assed on the cushions he and his parents sit on all the time, watch TV on, play Scrabble on, and he's going to fuck his boyfriend. First times all around. He feels like there should be a commemorative plaque made about this night. Reeve kneels beside him on the sofa and leans over to dig in the pocket of his jeans. He throws the condom on the coffee table and puts the lube in Adam's hand. Then he leans over and takes Adam's cock in his mouth again.

Adam bites his lip, trying to stay still while Reeve licks the swollen, sensitive head of his dick, and plays with the foreskin, then takes him all the way into his throat until his nose brushes Adam's dark pubes. Adam slides his hand back into Reeve's hair and gives him an encouraging push, and Reeve wraps his hand around the base of his dick and pulls off.

"Quit wasting time, baby…" he says, more confident this time. "Get me ready."

Adam squeezes his hand, tugging Reeve's hair, and fumbles the lube open with the other. With two fingers slick he reaches underneath the arc of Reeve's body and between his legs, sliding past his balls and up the crack of his ass. Reeve sucks him deep again, his sweet, dirty mouth all hot and wet, made for this.

Adam's first gentle push against Reeve's hole doesn't get him anywhere.

"Relax," he murmurs. He's the expert here, after all.

"'M fuckin' relaxed," Reeve mutters without taking his mouth off Adam's dick, but he's totally not. Adam rubs his fingers slowly around the muscle, easing him into it, and finally he can slide his middle finger into Reeve's body to the second knuckle. It's hard to muster the coordination with Reeve still blowing him, bobbing his head up and down and fondling Adam's balls with the hand that's not jammed between Adam's ass and the couch.

"Oh, god," he sighs, and Reeve squirms. Reeve's hot as a furnace, so tight he's practically crushing Adam's finger. There's no way Adam's dick is going to fit in there. "Reeve, you gotta relax."

"I'm trying," Reeve says, his voice hitching. "You're sure you like it when I do it to you?"

"Yes," Adam says, and pulls on his hair to get his attention. "C'mere, get on my lap."

"Ok…" Reeve says, and he moves to straddle Adam's thighs, awkwardly, since Adam doesn't take his finger out. "It feels fucking weird."

"It'll get better," Adam promises. The angle is good now, and he sinks his finger a little deeper, probing for the spot he knows will make all the difference. When he finds it, Reeve's mouth drops open and he grabs Adam's shoulders hard.

"Oh, fuck," he says. "Fuck..."

"Right?" Adam says, grinning. He rubs it again, and Reeve's back arches, a look of shock and ecstasy crossing his face. His body has relaxed significantly, and now Adam can thrust shallowly, sliding in and out and over that spot, making Reeve moan.

Reeve tangles his fingers in Adam's hair again and kisses him, deep and hot and hungry, and Adam risks adding a second finger. Reeve is so sexy like this, desperate and trembling, everything Adam does to him new and wonderful. He's rubbing himself against Adam's body, humping Adam's stomach and rocking on Adam's fingers, and Adam's cock leaks with precum at the idea that in a minute he's going to be inside him. He's going to fuck Reeve, and he's going to make it so fucking good Reeve won't know what to do with himself.

His balls are tight and full, his cock throbbing and leaking, and Reeve's dick slides wetly against his stomach. Reeve bites his lower lip and pulls away to look him in the eye. His gaze is smoldering, dark and needy.

"Put it in me," he says. "I want your dick now."

Adam shakes his head. "That's only two, I gotta--"

"Fuck me, Adam…" Reeve says, lifting himself off Adam's fingers. His body tugs at them as they slide out, slick and clinging, and Adam shudders. He wraps his hand around the base of his dick, feeling it twitch, and it feels huge and impossibly hard. There's no way.

Reeve reaches behind him and finds the condom, opens it with his teeth, and rolls it down Adam's erection. His hand feels so good, squeezing firmly, and Adam rocks up into it. Reeve smirks at him and starts to jerk him off, fist moving up and down, milking another surge of precum out that beads up and slides down the inside of the condom, makes the head of his dick even wetter. Adam's breath hitches, desperate, and Reeve licks his lips.

"Okay," Adam says, "okay, yeah, just go slow…" His whole body is on edge, taut like a bowstring, and he can feel his heartbeat in his groin. His teenage brain is now completely disconnected from his body. Between the impossible heat, and the intoxicating smell of masculine sweat and their mixed precum, his dick is the one taking every single decision. Reeve rises up on his knees again and Adam positions himself at the slick hole that he hasn't had nearly enough time to enjoy fingering open.

The first stretch makes Reeve wince, but Adam strokes his thigh and presses a kiss to his cheek and pushes past the resistance. The head of his cock squeezes through and they both freeze, gasping. Adam takes his hand away and grips Reeve's hips instead. He's struggling to hold on, to contain himself, fuck, to keep himself under control. He can't just shove in; Reeve's way too tight still, oh, god, he has to slow down. His thighs are trembling.

"Fuck it," Reeve mutters, and Adam has only a moment to pant, "No, Reeve--" before he sinks down all the way, Adam's cock sliding into him to the root. It's so tight, so hot, so fucking hot, and Adam's orgasm slams into him instantly. He arches up, cries out helplessly, and blows his load in Reeve's ass before he's even gotten a chance to fuck him. He digs his heels into the rug and gasps for air, groaning through his teeth as his cock pulses heavily, waves of pleasure lasting for what feels like forever.

Reeve's motionless, still holding onto Adam's shoulders, and when Adam finally opens his eyes again, he looks totally baffled.

"Did you just come?" Reeve demands, narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

Adam can't catch his breath. He nods.

"I am so going to kick your ass," Reeve says, and lifts himself off Adam's lap. Adam winces, oversensitive, and his cock flops wetly against his thigh, the condom almost bursting with his cum. He's exhausted. Somehow, that was exhausting.

"Sorry," Adam says, wetting his lips and trying to gather some brain function. The aftershocks already running up and down his legs make him shake. He eases the condom off and wraps it in a tissue from the table beside the couch, and Reeve takes it and leans across him to throw it out.

"Hey… It’s ok, baby…" Reeve says, settling himself on Adam's thighs again and giving him half of a grin. His erection is still flushed and huge, leaking at the tip, and Adam wraps his hand around it. His palms are slippery, sweat from his own exertion, from Reeve's body, and slick with lube, and Reeve's cock slides easily in the tight circle of his grip. Reeve rocks into it, fucking Adam's fist and biting his lip, but then he pulls away and climbs off Adam's lap.

"Wait, what--" Adam starts, suddenly terrified that Reeve's going to leave, just like that, in that state, because Adam kind of ruined his first time.

"Turn over, we're still gonna fuck…" Reeve says, hands on his hips. He obeys Reeve's order, getting on his knees with his elbows on the arm of the couch, and tries to steady his breathing. He came a minute ago, and already he can feel his dick hardening again. _Jesus_. He's all sticky, come drying on his skin, and not even allowed to recover.

He can feel the sofa cushions shift under Reeve's weight as Reeve kneels behind him, and then Reeve's sliding his hands up Adam's thighs and planting a kiss on the small of his back.

"Should punish you…" he says, almost to himself, and Adam hides his face in the cushion. He can tell he's blushing, and he's not sure he wants Reeve to know exactly what he thinks of that idea. Reeve knows anyway. He laughs against Adam's back and nips him. "You'd like it," he accuses tenderly, "wouldn't be much of a punishment. You get worked up so easy, I don't know what to do with you..."

"Could get inside of me instead of talking," Adam says, his voice muffled.

Reeve slaps him on the ass, sharp crack loud in the living room and leaving a stinging point of pain. Adam's glad they're not trying to hide this in his bedroom upstairs, because there's no way they'd get away with it if anyone were home.

"I could," Reeve agrees, and pulls back. Adam feels him come closer with his whole body, and then the tip of Reeve's dick is rubbing circles around his asshole. He should be-- god, they should use protection, Adam knows that, but that first time they didn't, and since then it's been all Reeve all the time. It's only ever been him. He's already slick with lube, Adam realizes, and he's pressing in, just teasing Adam open with his fat cock. Adam's taken him enough times, and his asshole is still clenched from the orgasm, and he can't help moaning into his forearms when he feels himself just opening up and Reeve's dick easing right in.

Reeve groans, just as surprised, and pushes his slim hips forwards slowly. Adam spreads his knees and drops his pelvis, and Reeve sinks in until he's balls deep, hipbones flush against Adam's ass.

"Fuck," Reeve whispers, "yeah, shit, that's the way… Ready for me."

Adam moans again. He's sweating, aching, so full and already desperate for more. His eyes are squeezed shut, and that only serves to heighten the feeling of Reeve's dick inside him, every bare inch driving him crazy.

"God, baby…" Reeve says, "getting you in me felt so fucking good, but this--" he pulls out halfway and sinks in again-- "this is so much better. So much better. Gorgeous ass like this shouldn't go unappreciated." He slides both hands up Adam's back, and Adam arches to meet him. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Adam, I hope you're ready. Got me so turned on..."

"Yes," Adam hisses, turning his head so he can be heard. He wants to feel it in the morning. He wants to feel it all goddamn week, every time he sits down, every time he comes near this couch, every time he looks at Reeve. They have two weeks of Winter break, and Adam wants to make the most of every single day.

Reeve grips his shoulders again, from behind now, and starts to rock his hips. The slide in feels like it's touching every nerve in Adam's body, and the slide out leaves him empty and aching. Reeve grits out a moan, fingers tightening, and picks up the pace. His hips slap sharply against Adam's ass, and his knees are shoving Adam's even farther apart.

"Fuck," Reeve grits out, "how do you do it?" He sounds wrecked, breathless, and he's pounding into Adam so hard Adam's worried he's going to get fabric burn on his face. He can barely hear Reeve's question over the wet, slick sound of their bodies and his own heart thundering in his ears, but Reeve doesn't give him a chance to answer anyway. "So goddamn perfect, perfect body…"

Suddenly he's letting go of Adam's shoulders and wrapping his arms around Adam's chest instead, pressing his front to Adam's back and putting his mouth against Adam's ear. His thrusts change from deep and rough to shallow and grindingly slow, and he mouths down the side of Adam's throat. Adam can feel the sweat between them, the slip-slide of Reeve's hands on his stomach, and he almost loses his balance on the couch trying to get closer, wider, deeper. He reaches back with one hand and grips Reeve's messy hair-- hard-- and smashes Reeve's face into the muscle of his shoulder.

"Bite me," he hisses, and Reeve opens his mouth against his skin and bites down. It hurts, and Adam has to stifle a small yelp of pain, but he knew what he was getting into. He wants Reeve to mark him up, cover him in hickies so he can be reminded all the time.

Reeve lets go with his teeth and pants against the stinging mark, licks it hastily and kisses just above it.

"Fuck yes, baby…" he says, muffled, and Adam can't answer. He's shaking all over, and he's already ready to come again. He arches back against Reeve's body, demanding, and tries to get a hand free from its death-grip on the couch to touch himself.

"Huh uh," Reeve says, low and dirty, and releases Adam's chest to surge upwards, pin both of Adam's wrists to the couch. His grip is like iron, and he uses the leverage to start fucking Adam again in firm, deep thrusts. "You wanna get off, is that it?"

" _Ngh_ …" Adam mumbles, mouth open against his bicep. His cock slaps his belly with every rut of Reeve's hips. His whole body is tensing, anticipating, and Reeve's cock rubs him just right inside, sliding past his spot with delicious friction.

"Already did," Reeve reminds him. "Shot off the second you got in me, remember?"

There's nothing to do but nod. Adam's shoulders are straining with the effort to get free of Reeve's hands, but Reeve has his full weight on Adam, pinning him in place.

Reeve's voice is hot and dark in his ear. "So… you're gonna wait…"

"What," Adam gasps, struggling, "oh god, Reeve, please." He's going to go crazy if he doesn't come. Liquid heat fills his gut, pulses between his legs, and Reeve's not letting him go. Reeve's cock is sliding in and out, hard and purposeful, stringing him along.

Reeve kisses his temple and says, "You have two options. Either you come on my dick right now, or you wait till I'm finished. Either way I'm gonna come in your ass, so it's a win-win situation."

Adam doesn't think it sounds very win-win, but he's never tried to get off without touching himself and suddenly it seems like a very real possibility. Especially with the way Reeve's running his mouth like this. Reeve gives him another kiss, just behind his ear, and Adam shivers.

"I was made for you, baby…" Reeve murmurs, voice losing its gravelly quality and sounding softer. He ruts his hips hard and fast and nuzzles his forehead against the back of Adam's shoulder. "I think about you all the time; think about this. _Fuck_ …"

Adam lets his head hang, his hair plastered to his forehead and hanging in his face, and he turns his arms in Reeve's grip until his hands are palm-up. Reeve slides his hands up and locks their fingers together, still holding Adam firmly in place, and bites at the knob of his spine. He's touching Adam everywhere, from head to toe, and the force of his thrusts are going to shove Adam's second orgasm right out of him. He clenches his hands, holding on tight, panting open-mouthed into the space beneath his body.

" _Yeah_ ," Reeve whispers, "come for me, come on, I wanna see if you can... Fuck yes, Adam, you're fucking incredible… Gonna come for me…?"

Adam is. He can feel it, swelling and rising, thick pleasure between his legs, in his ass, spreading through his body. He's gripping Reeve's hands hard, and Reeve doesn't stop fucking him, not for a second. He manages to gasp, " _Yes, yes_ …" before it starts to slide up his spine, arching his body hard, and then he's coming, pulsing and shuddering, pumping cum all over the already-abused sofa. His body seizes up, and Reeve yells, "Fuck!" and comes too, cock driven deep into Adam's body, their legs tangled together and their hands joined tightly. Adam's never come so hard in his life, and he's not even sure it's going to end.

Reeve's panting against his spine when he comes back to himself, still shuddering, his legs weak. He sags into the couch, and Reeve reluctantly lets his hands loose. His fingers are cramped from gripping so hard, and he flexes them a few times before he opens his eyes.

"So… that happened," Reeve mutters a minute later, bites him on the shoulder one last time, and straightens up. When he pulls out, Adam winces at the slick squelch of his come, which immediately starts leaking down the backs of his thighs.

"God damn it, Reeve," he manages, but his voice is no more than a rasp, and he can't scold too much, seeing as he'll have to wash the cushions underneath him anyway.

He lifts his head, and Reeve gives him a grin and a wink as he flops back against the other arm of the sofa. He's flushed and rumpled, and _beautiful_ , his dark skin covered in sweat shines, and Adam swallows hard. When Reeve reaches out for him, offering his hand, he goes easily, crawling into Reeve's arms and falling limp, exhausted, against his boyfriend’s chest. He's in deep, and he likes it.

Eventually they have to clean up, try to wipe up the come stains from the couch, and get dressed. Reeve grabs one of the two shirts Adam was wearing, and settles himself with Adam between his legs again, Adam's head tucked under his chin and his hands rubbing up and down Adam's back. They're halfway through the movie they meant to start an hour earlier when Adam interrupts the dialogue.

"So… I'm sorry that was kind of terrible," he says, having finally worked up the resolve to say something at all.

"Hmm?" Reeve lifts his hand from Adam's hair, and Adam looks up at him, chin on his sternum. Reeve's face is in shadow in the dark room, and it's hard to read.

"You know," Adam says, "fucking you. Kind of terrible."

Reeve shrugs one shoulder and brushes Adam's hair. "Nah," he says, "kind of flattering that I get you so worked up. Besides," and Adam see him start to smile, "I don't really think I was meant to bottom this night. But you..." He thumbs Adam's lower lip. "You are such a good boy when I fuck you..."

"Oh, come on, don't start that again," Adam says, ducking out of his grasp and laying his head back down. "You're such an asshole..."

"Yeah," Reeve says, sounding pleased with himself. "I know. Tell me you hate it."

Adam can't even pretend to. He doesn’t want to fight right now. He shrugs.

“You know I love you, Adam…” Reeve adds softly, caressing his boyfriend's hair. “I’ve never felt this for anybody else…”

“Hey…” Adam looks tenderly at Reeve, and smiles. “I love your dumb ass too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comment if you liked this! Adam/Reeve needs more content


End file.
